ARC-4422
Category: Individuals"They never trained us to be civilians." ― ARC-44 ARC-44 or 4422, nicknamed Doubles, was a veteran ARC Trooper Captain who served within the Grand Army of the Republic's Special Operations Brigade. Prior to that he was a Lieutenant within the 48th Attack Battalion's Phalanx Company. ARC-44 participated in many battles over the course of the Clone Wars, and was fond of his dual DC-17 blaster pistols, which he used extensively in battle. As a Captain within the Special Operations Brigade, ARC-44 served as Commanding Officer and often second-in-command to any Jedi General or Commander that would accompany him on his missions. Throughout his career during the Clone Wars, ARC-44 had proven himself an effective leader and was promoted to an officer's position. However, later in the war his position as a regular CO would be stripped from him, but instead replaced by the title of ARC Trooper (Advanced Recon Commando). Towards his fellow brothers he'd proven to be a compassionate leader who cared for the well being of his men and strongly believed in the saying, 'No man left behind.' During the Clone Wars, ARC-44 had constantly hopped from unit to unit like many ARC Troopers had done. He worked extensively with the 501st Legion, 212th Attack Battalion and 187th Legion, as well as the 48th Attack Battalion's Phalanx Company for a short period of time. Early Life "Doubles here is gonna' save the day again, aren'tcha' brother?" ― Able Squad Cadet, Tak talking to Doubles CT-4422, later known as "Doubles" and "ARC-44", was a clone of the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett created and trained on Kamino. He was created as a Clone Private in the Grand Army of the Republic. During his time on Kamino he served inside training squad 'Able' alongside what CT-4422 would consider his closest family. Just like many other clones they'd be given names and due to the set of 'doubles' within his digits, he was subsequently named Doubles. The Clone Wars "Men like us don't start wars. We just die in them. We've always died in them, and we always will. We don't expect any praise, no parades. No one knows our names." ''― ARC-44 CT-4422 initially served within the 212th's Cannok Company under the command of Clone Commander CC-2224 and Jedi Master Kenobi. CT-4422 had served within that specific unit until the battle of Corellia, at the battle of Corellia; Cannok Company suffered heavy casualties which resulted in the death of all members of Able Squad, bar CT-4422. Due to the heavy casualties sustained by Cannok Company the remaining members attached themselves to Phalanx Company of the 48th Attack Battalion. Once the battle had ended, CT-4422 remained in Phalanx Company. CT-4422 had spent enough time in Phalanx Company for him to ascend in the ranks to that of Lieutenant. During his time there he served under Jedi Knight Tylan Starr and then Jedi Knight Alaki Dalledos and his Padawan Zun Leed. After showing exceptional ability under intense situations the Clone Lieutenant was given the status of ARC Trooper. As an Advanced Recon Commando, ARC-44 had spent the rest of the Clone Wars constantly assisting various units as well as performing as a member of ARC only fire teams. He'd assist units like the 501st Legion, 212th Attack Battalion, 187th Legion and many others whilst also performing tasks for the Special Operations Brigade. Battle of Geonosis CT-4422 was only a Clone Private at the Battle of Geonosis, he was also a member of Cannok Company of the 212th Attack Battalion, specifically Able Squad. CT-4422, as well as the rest of Able Squad was assigned the task of rescuing the Jedi that survived the slaughter that had taken place inside Petranaki Arena. After the Jedi had been rescued from the Geonosian Arena, Able Squad was deployed to the front lines where they would join the rest of the clone forces in assaulting the Separatist forces in a head on battle. Fortunately, the entirety of Able Squad survived the conflict. Battle of Corellia During the battle of Corellia, CT-4422 was still serving inside training squad; Able Squad. Cannok Company was assigned to the front lines. The Separatists on that section of the Corellia were under the command of Whorm Loathsom. The infamous Separatist Commander had an assault that compromised of primarily LM-432 Crab Droids and B1 Battle Droids attack Cannok Companies position, the Clone unit was able to fend off the droid forces, though many lives had been claimed. All of Able Squad was killed during the conflict and due to the small number of clones left over from Cannok Company, they linked up with Phalanx Company of the 48th Attack Battalion to finish their task. After the battle was over, CT-4422 and the rest of Cannok's survivors had become permanent members of Phalanx, thus disbanding Cannok Company. Second Battle of Geonosis When the Second Battle of Geonosis had occurred CT-4422 was now known as ARC-44. He inserted under heavy fire via the LAAT called, 'Dooku's Dirties' whilst assisting the 501st Legion in their assault. He fought alongside CT-7567, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Their objective was to shut down the Droid Foundries on run by Poggle the Lesser. ARC-44 held the line against the Separatist forces as Padawans Tano and Offee used the distraction created to enter the Droid Foundries and destroy it. Days later, ARC-44 was sent to investigate the Geonosian tunnels with assistance from a squad of Clones of the 41st Elite Corps. What was expected to be a small recon mission quickly turned into a blood bath as chaos ensued. The team of Clone Troopers were greeted by the sound of haunting screeches, though they moved further into investigate. Upon venturing deep into the tunnels they encountered 'undead geonosians' who had been reanimated by the use of Brain Worms. Two Clones of the squad had been mauled by the seemingly invincible bug species. When the team had started to retreat from the catacomb, fully functional Geonosians had intervened. As the Clones ran back towards their entry point, the bug like aliens would fly at high speeds and carry the troopers off into the depths of the catacombs, screaming all the while. However, the remaining troopers were forced to leave them or they too would suffer a similar fate. ARC-44 and two others were all that remained of the team and a new found hatred had developed within them all. Second Battle of Kamino The Second Battle of Kamino that made every Clone feel personally threatened. ARC-44, as well as many other Clone Trooper units had been shifted back to their home planet of Kamino after Republic Intelligence came into possession of a transmission that had information on a planned assault of the water based world. ARC-44 was stationed inside the capital of the planet, Tipoca City and helped fend off the planet from invading droid forces. He was later dispatched to assist in an area that was suffering from heavy casualties, although was caught up assisting some Clone Cadets in finding cover. Unfortunately whilst moving the younger clones to a safer location a few of them had been killed. Order 66 ''"I chose not to kill the Jedi, I could've done it easily if not better than the rest of them." ''― ARC-44 on the death of Koran Aldameda Weeks prior to the activation of contingency Order 66, ARC-44 was assigned to the 221st Infantry Brigade alongside ARC-81, or Sprint. The two assisted the unit on Devaron. The planet was a major standing ground for the Confederacy late in the war. When the ARC Troopers were rotated out, they were placed on an outpost that housed Jedi Master Koran Aldameda. Aldameda had started to call ARC-44, "Ayar" because she didn't view the name "Doubles" as one that suits a person. When Order 66 was activated the Clone Troopers of the 221st had gunned down their Jedi General like so many other units had done so across the galaxy at this time. However, the two ARC Troopers disobeyed the order, though they didn't fight back. They instead went AWOL and traveled to Republic Space. Great Galactic War ''"Doubles is the ideal soldier, as a unit he has proven to be reliable and willing to take on almost any task, I have quickly come to rely on him due to this trait. He excels in independent work and is capable of easily completing objectives with a few troops to support. If you need a tactical deployment unit, he's your man." ''― Lieutenant Shori Tulus on ARC-44 During the Great Galactic War, ARC-44 had continued his service within the Grand Army of the Republic unlike many other Clones who instead retired. With the status of ARC Trooper still tied to him, he was often assisting other units like he had done during the Clone Wars. On one particular assignment the ARC, who was a Lieutenant, at the time participated in a mission that comprised of nineteen other ARC Troopers. On said mission, the ARC Captain leading it was killed during the early stages and command had been picked up by ARC-44. For successfully completing the assignment, ARC-44 was promoted to the rank of ARC Captain for his efforts. For his valiant efforts and extensive serviced record, ARC-44 was offered a position within the elite Task Force: Task Force Aurek. The offer was outstretched by Jedi General, Darex Tolderyn. Upon transfer he was immediately disappointed to see a large quantity of enlisted soldiers for he personally believed that they're, "Of a lower caliber than clones." Task Force Aurek had been assigned to pursue information on and the Star Maps themselves, he'd ventured to Dantooine, Tatooine, Concord Dawn and Toydaria with the Task Force. Whilst on Dantooine, ARC-44 entered a complex that housed 'Guardian' droids. Armed with cortosis and advanced weapon systems, they were tough to take out although, not unstoppable. Unfortunately, during this encounter ARC-44's closest friend was killed, ARC-81. The effect ARC-81's death had on ARC-44 was short lived, though it still changed him mentally. When on Toydaria and Concord Dawn, Task Force Aurek encountered Mandalorians. The Mandalorians way of life and honorable, warrior culture had left a mark on the galaxy in the past and even implanted something in ARC-44. He strongly believed that if he is to ever leave the Republic, he'll be joining the Mandalorians. Mission to Sneeve ARC-44, alongside the rest of Task Force Aurek, were sent down to the planet of Sneeve when a distress signal relating to poisonous gas that had consumed the planet was sent out. Aurek was heading towards the Kashyyyk System, though were dispatched to Sneeve due to it being relatively close in proximity. Upon landing on the planet they were met with a green mist that was the toxic noxious gas. After the Task Force had moved up as a unit, ARC-44 was ordered by Lieutenant Shori Tulus to recon ahead alongside Task Force Marksman; Molidia Saterene. The two had spotted a small squad of Republic Troopers fending off a larger group of Imperials. However, when Task Force Aurek had arrived the Imperials were put down quite efficiently and only sustained minor injuries at the hand of said Stormtroopers. As the unit further advanced through the planets large open canyon they had came across the complex that housed the generator and control system for said generator. However, before the unit had entered the complex an Imperial TX-130 tank had exited and fired upon Aurek, all members bar ARC-44 were wounded, however some only sustained minor injuries. ARC-44, as well as Aurek breached the compound and fought there way to the Command Center, once there ARC-44 commenced in a three layered firewall breach with RC-2339 and RC-1149. The three had successfully breached the firewall and shut down the generator saving the planet's inhabitants from a gruesome death. Equipment ARC-44 had a wide array of equipment he had access to: * DC-17 hand blaster * Miniature Flamethrower * WESTAR-M5 Blaster Rifle * DC-15A Blaster Rifle * DC-15S Blaster Carbine * Fragmentation Grenades * Reverse-Polarity Pulse Grenade * EMP Grenades * Ion Grenades * Ammunition * Bandoleers * HX2 Antipersonnel Mines Special Equipment: * Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon * PLX-1 Portable Missile Launcher * Reciprocating Quad Blaster Created early in the war, ARC troopers wore a more advanced and versatile version of the Phase I armor, along with command Pauldrons and Kamas. They often had a periscope rangefinder attachment on the right side of their helmets, similar to those on Mandalorian helmets. While each mission profile required a different loadout, ARC troopers were commonly armed with the WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle, DC-15A blaster rifles, DC-17 hand blasters, and frag and reverse-polarity pulse grenades. When heavier firepower was required, ARCs donned specialized armor to bear the weight of reciprocating quad blasters, PLX-1 portable missile launchers, or Z-6 rotary blaster cannons. Many individual ARC Troopers also had bandoleers and pouches for extra equipment, such as EMP grenades and extra ammunition. ARCs received training that gave them access to vehicles which usually required a specialized clone trooper to operate. To enhance ground range and mobility, ARCs made use of the BARC speeder, named for the Biker Advanced Recon Commandos who used it. For small squad operations, Advanced Recon Commando pilots could pilot LAAT/i gunships to drop units behind enemy lines. Advanced Recon Commando heavy gunners used larger weapons. Training Initially starting out as a standard Clone Trooper, CT-4422 was well trained in Combat Scenarios as well as Basic Infantry Medical practices. He underwent various flash training simulations that well prepared for the Clone Wars. Although as he ascended through the ranks he was temporarily pulled back to Kamino for leadership training exercises. Upon being made ARC-44, he became much more versatile in his abilities and received training in all situations to very high standards. Specifically, he gained expertise in the fields of Marksmanship, (More advanced than CT) Infantry Medical, Close Quarter Combat Scenarios, Heavy Weapons, Explosive Ordinance, Combat Engineering, Slicing and Advanced Reconnaissance, as well as Vehicle Operation. Characteristics ''"Ni'm briikase at cuyir Mando." ― ARC-44 As an ARC Trooper, Doubles was known to be fiercely independent, innately creative and physically superior to any other contemporary soldier. This, combined with his training in advanced weapons and vehicles made him veritable one-man army just like any other Advanced Recon Commando. He had developed a distinct personality due to his unaltered nature. Because of their training as independent soldiers, they were more prone to questioning orders. One particular example of an ARC Trooper demonstrating this would be when Alpha-98 disobeyed a direct order from his Jedi Commander and sacrificed his life to destroy a local group of despots on Ord Cestus. ARC Troopers had special training that allowed them to act without thinking. They claimed it was similar to the Jedi's use of the Force. However, it can be more accurately described as being impulsive. Many ARC Troopers were strongly influenced by their training Sergeants, and so was Doubles. His training Sergeant, "Walon Vau" had heavily influenced the ARC Trooper and had him embrace his Mandalorian Heritage. Personality and Traits ''"He's every bit as stubborn as the Alpha's, perhaps he was misplaced?" ''― Jedi Master Shaak Ti Towards his Clone brethren ARC-44 comes across as charismatic and kind individual who feels very homily when among them. Though when he's around the enlisted troopers he becomes a more disgruntled individual who'd rather not associate with them. Doubles was originally a more happy-go-lucky kind of Clone, though had changed when his training squad was decimated on Corellia. Even then he still had a more upbeat view on life, but once more that was shattered when his closest friend CM-6372 or Magnet was deemed KIA on Mimban, though his body was never recovered. Even now ARC-44 can be seen with some sort of positive outlook on life whilst retaining his charismatic nature from time to time. ARC-44 can be considered as a 'no gruff taking' kind of Officer. The way he views situations when men are under his command is if they don't respect and follow his orders, then they can leave or get themselves killed. This dated back to his time in Phalanx Company where any soldier that gave him grief was quickly dealt with, from blackmark to demotion. When in combat or hostile situations, Doubles has been noted to be blunt and come off as rude, even if he doesn't do it intentionally. Appearances * Adamant Gaming (First Appearance) * Havoc Gaming * The Liberation of Correlia * Lost Stars * Bound by Honor * Valley of Shadows * Task Force Aurek: A Star Wars Story Behind the Scenes Doubles/ARC-44 is a character that was originally played at Adamant Gaming. The standard Clone Trooper parts of his story, including him getting to the rank of Lieutenant was played out at Adamant Gaming. It was at Havoc Gaming that Doubles had been made an Advanced Recon Commando. Gallery Doubles in Squad Seven.jpg Doubles talking to Jedi Masters.jpg Doubles doing shit.jpg Doubles as Alpha-17-0.jpg Doubles as Clone Lieutenant.jpg Doubles as Alpha-17.jpg Doubles Blue.png Doubles blahh.jpg ARC Grenade Launchers.jpg ARC Quadcannon.jpg ARC Z-6.jpg ARC Pilot.jpg Category:Characters Category:Player Characters